marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 104
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** , *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Magneto's arrival in Central Park is expanded upon in . Also Reed's preparations and the final battle against Magneto were expanded upon in . That story reveals that Reed was assisted in the construction of the weapon by Professor X who was monitoring events mentally, as such he is listed as being behind the scenes in this issue. * The appearance of Richard Nixon as President of the United States in this story should be considered a Topical Reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Following his defeat here, Magneto breaks out of prison and battles the Inhuman royal family in - . Chronology Notes Events occur behind the scenes in this story that affect the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Namor faces Magneto while the Fantastic Four liberate the Baxter Building. * - The Fantastic Four secure the Baxter Building. * - Reed completes a device that will use Magneto's powers against him. * - The Fantastic Four help Namor defeat Magneto, the Sub-Mariner and his forces retreat. * - The Fantatsic Four return home. Invisible Girl: * - Sue is a prisoner of Magneto. * - The Fantastic Four secure the Baxter Building. * - Magneto is defeated, Sue is rescued. * - The Fantatsic Four return home. Human Torch: * - Namor faces Magneto while the Fantastic Four liberate the Baxter Building. * - The Fantastic Four secure the Baxter Building. * - Reed completes a device that will use Magneto's powers against him. * - The Fantastic Four help Namor defeat Magneto, the Sub-Mariner and his forces retreat. * - The Fantatsic Four return home. Thing: * - Namor faces Magneto while the Fantastic Four liberate the Baxter Building. * - The Fantastic Four secure the Baxter Building. * - Reed completes a device that will use Magneto's powers against him. * - The Fantastic Four help Namor defeat Magneto, the Sub-Mariner and his forces retreat. * - The Fantatsic Four return home. Crystal: * - Namor faces Magneto while the Fantastic Four liberate the Baxter Building. * - The Fantastic Four secure the Baxter Building. * - Reed completes a device that will use Magneto's powers against him. * - The Fantastic Four help Namor defeat Magneto, the Sub-Mariner and his forces retreat. * - The Fantatsic Four return home. Sub-Mariner: * - Namor faces Magneto to save Sue and Dorma. * - Magneto defeated by the FF and Namor. The Atlanteans return home. Magneto: * - Namor faces Magneto to save Sue and Dorma. * - Magneto defeated by the FF and Namor. Dorma: * - Dorma is a prisoner of Magneto * - Freed by the FF and Namor. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Carl Gafford, William A. Sweeney, Gary Chun, Steve Turner, and Steve Smith. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}